locfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords of Creation Wiki
Welcome to the Lords of Creation Wiki A wonderful reference station for the Lords of Creation roleplay present in the Superpower List Forum. Description Lords of Creation is a roleplay on the site "Superpower List Forums." It is essentially a group of gods trying to form the world as per how each individual desires it. These are the rules: Types of Spirits: Pantheon Leader – The old Over God, most likely each member gets one. Lesser God- Having a portion of the strength of a Pantheon Leader Demi God- The weakest type of divine. Stats A Pantheon Leader starts with one point in each stat, and has six points to distribute between the four stats. A Lesser God starts with one point in three stats, and has four points to distribute between the four stats. A Demi-God starts with one point in two stats, and has two points to distribute between the four stats. #Power is raw divine might #Precision is divine skill and finesse. #Perception is awareness and sensory acuity. #Presence is divine aura and influence. A high Power god has incredible might. They can level mountains and cause tidal waves without having to resort to petty things like Miracles. A high Precision god has incredible skill and focus. They could redesign an entire city entirely in their heads, or create a new life-form one cell at a time. A high Perception god has incredible awareness. This may manifest itself as ridiculous sensory acuity or simply utter knowledge of what's around them. A high Presence god has incredible influence. They are ineffably divine and can sway the hearts of the masses. Artifacts Each spirit has a Tool of Office which is a Divine Artifact of great power. It is an inseparable part of their being, and attempting to take it is nigh impossible. These tools serve none but their master, and visit horrible things upon those that dare take them. A god may also use other Artifacts, Divine or otherwise. They may carry two additional Artifacts without problem. A deity must spend two posts to attune themselves to any Artifact they acquire. Skills -Each Spirit gets Action Skills which would be used once per turn and Utility skills which would be passive. A Pantheon Leader has six points, a lesser god has four points, and a demi has two points. Inherent Powers Create life, Avatar, Hero, Religious Order Domain Manipulation Flight/Shape-shifting (Non-concealing) Gods begin with 12 motes. Pantheons share a mote pool. You gain one mote every two days. Miracle Contains all of the following, costs 4 motes. You may use a Miracle once per day. Alter Nature – Terrain/Weather Life – Mythos, Race, Servitor Gain Domain Create Plane Raise Lesser God/Demi-God Anything else in line with this power can also be used. Miracles are meant to be impressive, world shaking events. Keep this in mind. Artifacts: Objects of Grand Mortal Power. A Mortal may only create one of these by DM permission. Gods may spend two Miracles over five posts to create an Artifact. * Divine Artifacts: Objects of Grand Divine Power. A God may spend four miracles over ten posts to create a Divine Artifact.* *You need to spend that many posts describing making the object. For example, if Marv is going to make a spear forged from a lightning bolt as an Artifact, he would use a Miracle, and then describe Crav working on the artifact, banging away in a forge. After he satisfied the requirements, he'd have his new artifact. Keep in mind if you spam posts, I bitch slap you. Combat Rules Conflict among the gods is unlike the strife of mortals. Some fight with spears and lightning and hastily thrown mountains. Others conjure grand plots and devious designs. Still more sway entire armies and whole races into combat with their foes. For the sake of variety, combat is primarily free-form. The following rules of thumb apply: #>In order for both players to get a feel for who has the upper hand, players may compare respective stat scores for whatever stat best fits the combat scenario. For example, two gods flying around hocking fireballs and sonic screams might compare Power or Precision, while those duking it out by proxy or fiendish plan might compare Perception or Presence. #Keep in mind that good tactics and cleverness are important. #If neither party is willing to be defeated, then a coin will be flipped. Planes A plane is a demi-world, an offshoot of the main world, just as it is but an offshoot of Creation itself. Within their plane, a deity can perform a miracle at no cost, but any effects wholly of the plane will not survive in the main world. Gleaming riches and fantastic armies fade to dust when forced outside. However, because of this, a god is paramount within their realm. It is a place of power. A Plane may be accessed by the god, or whoever the god gives permission to enter, by passing through some liminal place relating to the plane. A Plane of Darkness may require the deepest of shadows to enter, or a Garden Plane may require one to fall into a field of flowers. It varies immensely. However, all planes have a single original entrance- it is the thing that ties the plane to this world. Such an entrance is usually heavily disguised or hidden, but it always exists. Any god capable of finding such an entrance can easily gain access to the related plane, but this does not stop the owner from ejecting or crushing them with ease. All Planes can be used to quickly transpose the world, allowing a god to move from one place to the next within a manner of minutes. Just as the Plane may be entered by a specific means, so may it be exited. Planes now require the upkeep of one mote per eight days. (Days in which no one posts are not counted) Planes can store up to twenty motes for this or any other purpose. A god may only have a single plane; only the god who stored motes may retrieve them. Heroes Because of their connection to the divine, Heroes now receive a one point skill upon creation. Avatars Avatars are generally non-conscious effigies, animals or other things that can channel some of a god's divine power. A God may fully control and channel their powers through a single avatar at a time. Alternatively, they may invest in the avatar a single stat or skill point, temporarily reducing their own stat or skill. The avatar may then act autonomously under rigid orders. For example, Crav decides to create an avatar in the form of a thirty foot tall bronze statue. While he does not inhabit it, the Avatar acts as a normal statue, but any god with a perception of 1 or higher automatically recognizes it for what it is. If Crav decides to control the avatar, his normal body will stare into space as his mind takes control of the new one. While within an Avatar, Crav has access to all his stats and skills, but none of his artifacts, save his Tool of Office. If he wishes to leave, he may do so as an action on his turn. Crav, however, decides he'd rather use the Avatar for awhile as a means of keeping an eye on a certain area. He invests one point of his perception (Thus temporarily lowering his total perception down to one) into the Avatar. He orders the Avatar to alert him whenever any god or spirit not native to his land comes within a twenty or so miles. While he must be in contact with the avatar to invest points, he may retrieve them from anywhere on the same plane. Avatars may not autonomously use mote-wielding actions or artifacts. High Priests Heads of religious orders may mentally contact the object of worship of the order. Gods may, of course, ignore or revoke this right within their own orders. Domains Gaining a domain requires eight motes expended towards objects of the domain, as well as a final miracle to gain it. Incarnates Incarnates are mindless and powerful spirit-creatures made from raw divine might swirling away in predetermined patterns. Creating an Incarnate requires that a minimum of four miracles be used back to back with the express purpose of creating an Incarnate. Any deity of perception two or higher can sense the creation of an Incarnate. An Incarnate is considered a domain-less, stat-less deity with a single skill. An Incarnate cannot use mote-requiring skills or use artifacts. It may only interact with the world by means of its skill. An Incarnate has a single skill. The number of ranks that an Incarnate has is twice the number of miracles that were used in its creation. For every turn in which the Incarnate acts, the controlling god(s) must pay X number of motes (Where X is the number of skill ranks it has). An Incarnate can be controlled as a free action by mental command by the creating god. If multiple gods took part in the creation of the Incarnate, a majority must agree on the course of action for it to act. Defeating an Incarnate generally requires another Incarnate, clever planning or a group of gods working in concert. Alternatively, they can be easily overcome by waiting for the god(s) to overrun their mote supply. Because of the expense of creating an Incarnate, it is rare for a single god to be able to create and fuel one. Example Murk, the God of Cowards, has been hoarding power for centuries. He decides to create a fantastic bodyguard for himself. He blows six miracles and makes an Incarnate with twelve ranks in the skill "Keeping Murk Alive and Unharmed". Every-time he wants the Incarnate to act, it must spend twelve motes. Divine Servitors Much like Incarnates, Divine Servitors are a sort of modified god. They hold the rank of weakest type of deity by technicality if nothing else. While Incarnates are strong, but few in number, Servitors are weak, but many. All Divine Servitors possess the same stats and skills. Divine Servitors start with a single point in a single stat. They have two points to distribute between skills. Additionally, all Divine Servitors have a Flaw, such as an Undine's intelligence handicaps or a Watcher's difficulties interacting with the physical. Servitors may not use miracles or other mote expending actions. Example Undine Power: 1 Water Life (Passive) (1): Like their creator, Undine are amphibious and capable of surviving within any part of the ocean. Brawlers (Passive) (1): Their distinctive style of rough and ready combat is highly effective. Flaw: Undine are rather dim, possessing the intellect of a small child. Tricking them is incredibly easy. Also: Their singing has been known to be confused with dying cats. Heroes A Hero is simply an exceptional entity. (It is important to recognize this, as Heroing something is basically a way to raise them from the faceless mooks.) For the most part Gods cannot become Heroes (See Below) A Hero has plot armor, in that they can't be easily off-ed without permission from their controlling player. They also receive a single one rank skill. While most Gods can't become Heroes, Servitors can have this distinction. A Heroic Servitor is simply an exceptional member of their class. They can gain a one point skill, advance one of their skills or use the skill point to remove their Flaw. Auda Draemar Sorceress Archmage (Passive) (1): Auda holds decades of magical skill and knowledge Bio: Currently known as one of the Council members who rule the Magocracy. Artifacts Items of mighty power *An Artifact is equivalent to a two rank skill. *A Divine Artifact is equivalent to a four rank skill. Gods may wield two of either kind. Mortals cannot typically wield these items of power, but Heroes may wield a single artifact without trouble. Races Created, intelligent beings who are often numerous rather than powerful. Rather than potent Skills, Races possess Abilities. Unlike Skills, they do not have ranks and must fit a narrow range of possibilities. They may be... *An affinity towards a particular activity, such as Crafting or Fighting. *Some sort of internalized magical trick, or ability, such as Night Vision or Water Breathing. *Something that could be replaced by an item, such as Hard Skin (Replaceable with armor) Further or more powerful abilities require a fundamental drawback or flaw within the race. Most Races have one or two Abilities. Draemar Hardened Skin: Draemar have skin like a weak armor. Seafolk Water Survival: Seafolk are part fish, and survive easily within most of the ocean. They, however, are unable to survive normally on the surface or the depths of the ocean. Mythical Beings Powerful Non-Divinities Mythical Beings are powerful, often intelligent creatures. The Exceptional (See Above) among them can even challenge Demi-Gods with small hope of success. They have four skill points and three abilities. Cecaelia Water Survival: Cecaelia can easily survive the shallows. Magic Affinity: Cecaelia are naturally adept at illusion and shape-shifting magics. Octo-Body: Cecaelia have translucent skin and octopus tentacles. They may control their skin pigmentation in a way that allows them to camouflage themselves. However, they also lack most of the bone structures common in other races, which causes them to be unable to safely exit water without magical assistance. Shape-change (Active) (2): A Cecaelia can take the form of any mortal race, gaining their physical traits and abilities and losing their own. This ability is considered magical and can be countered as such. Probing Intellect (Passive) (1): A Cecaelia may learn any type of magic that can be learned. Identify (Active) (1): Cecaelia may divine the magical powers of any item, creature or spell. Religions A Religious Sect loyally serves a god or gods. The relationship between a God and Order is primarily symbiotic. The god receives an additional mote every two days and some loyal servants; the order receives the protection and blessings of a god. However, orders are not necessarily eternally loyal and a god who neglects his may find them wandering off- or being poached by another deity. A deity may not receive motes from more than one order, but may have as many orders as they can adequately manage. Unless severely neglected, all priests of an order are assumed to be wholly loyal to the god they serve. Latest activity Category:Browse